


second chances

by fondant



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, exes sunaosa, komori is an enabler, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fondant/pseuds/fondant
Summary: “Heard you’re getting married.” He says, looking up at the ceiling as he holds the phone close to his ear.“Yeah.”“Cool,” he lets out a chuckle. Nope, not cool at all.Hearing news about your ex-boyfriend, one you’ve shared special memories during high school, getting married to a bratty little bitch will never be cool.Especially not if you’re still in love with him.“Make her happy.”
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 17
Kudos: 87
Collections: Haikyuu x Taylor Swift Week 2020





	second chances

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Taylor Swift's Speak Now for HQ x TS Week!

“Sucks to be you.” Komori deadpans when Suna finishes ranting. Suna gives him a glare.

It was Sunday when they were at Komori’s apartment and Suna was sprawled across the mattress, staring at the very appealing plain white ceiling of his friend’s bedroom.

( _Yesterday, Suna, who was comfortably sleeping in his mattress gets a call from Atsumu. He grumbles as he answers his phone, even took him a few times before he actually answered._

_“The fuck you want?” He asks, eyes still closed while a pillow was pressed close to his chest._

_“Hello to you, too, Sunarin,” Atsumu chuckles from the other side of the line. “Anyway! Just wanted to ask if yer going to ‘Samu’s wedding? I thought I’d ask you to come along with me and Omi-omi when we buy tuxedos and―”_

_Suna’s eyes shot open and he’s suddenly sitting on his bed. Did he just hear that right?_

_“Wait, wait, whose wedding?”_

_“Uh, ‘Samu? My twin?” Atsumu asks with that very irritating ‘duh?’ tone he’s always used. “Wait― he didn’t tell you?”_

_Suna rolls his eyes and lets himself drop back down on the bed. “We haven’t talked for like four years.”_

_“Still! He told me even though we barely talked ever since his fiancée had an appearance.”_

_A sigh escapes his lips. “You’re his brother. I’m his ex.”_ )

Suna sighs for the nth time this afternoon. “I can’t believe he’s going to marry that brat. What the actual fuck.”

“So… you going to speak now or?” Komori raises his eyebrows, intently listening to what Suna was saying while his eyes and hands were practically glued to the laptop.

“I don’t know.”

“Well, why not? The bride’s…” Komori trails off, and makes weird faces to express just how much he hates her guts as he continues to press the keyboard keys on his laptop.

“I just don’t get it,” Suna sits up and looks at Komori. “Why would he marry her? Of all people, her? Never knew his taste in women was much worse than his taste in men. That girl literally made him stop talking to us, including Atsumu.” Fucking bullshit, he calls it.

Komori stops what he’s doing and looks at him like he’s tired of Suna’s endless whining about his ex-boyfriend. “Then don’t make him marry her.” He receives a glare from the man in his bed. “Why not! Storm the chapel, wearing all black like the emo boy you are,” another glare, “Then stop the wedding.”

“And I doubt you’ll forever hold your peace because you can’t even come to peace with your break up.” He finishes his argument and receives the finger from Suna.

“And if he hates me for it?” Suna sighs, leaning on the headboard of the bed.

“Tell him that you’ll marry him instead!”

“Asshole.”

But maybe he could. _Maybe_.

Suna is staring at the screen of his phone where Osamu’s contact was displayed, waiting for him to press the dial button any moment now. Since when did he think that calling your ex after four years of almost no communication just to ask him about his wedding was a good idea? Of course, it’s not.

(He’s going to do it anyway.)

“Heard you’re getting married.” He says, looking up at the ceiling as he holds the phone close to his ear.

“Yeah.”

“Cool,” he lets out a chuckle. Nope, not cool at all.

Hearing news about your ex-boyfriend, one you’ve shared special memories during high school, getting married to a bratty little bitch will never be cool.

Especially not if you’re still in love with him.

“Make her happy.”

The day of the wedding came by fast and after a week of debating with himself, Suna had decided to go to their wedding, uninvited. Sure, he always had the reputation of being an asshole but he wasn’t the kind of guy who’d barge in on a white veil occasion.

But Osamu Miya is not the kind of guy who should be marrying the wrong person.

So he agreed and asked an old friend, Yuki Rurikawa, to make him a suit.

“Holy shit, I should’ve asked Rurikawa to make me one, too.” Komori says, eyeing Suna who was wearing the suit from the sofa. Suna only smirks as he fixes his tie in front of the mirror, trying hard to ignore the fact that his heartbeat was faster than usual.

It didn’t take them long before they arrived, and the moment Suna peeks inside the chapel, he sees a few former members of their high school’s volleyball club: Shinsuke Kita, Ojiro Aran, and the groom’s twin brother, Atsumu Miya whose one arm was snaked around the waist of one Kiyoomi Sakusa.

A small smile creeps onto his face. He’s glad they’re still together.

On another side of the chapel was filled with people wearing suits and dresses of pastel colors. They were laughing loudly and some of them were even side eyeing Osamu’s friends like they didn’t want them there. Rich, entitled fucks, Suna thinks. He frowns at the thought. No way in hell is he letting Osamu be part of that.

The ceremony starts after a while, the organ on the second floor of the chapel starts to play a song that Komori describes as ‘sounds like a death march’. He sits on the last row of the seats with Komori, and on the end of the aisle, he spots Osamu in all his glory.

“Rin, you’re staring.” Komori teases and Suna flits his eyes at him, glaring.

“I’m not.”

“You are.”

“No.” Suna firmly says, and of course, it was a lie.

They continue bickering after that, and Komori hits him in the arm. Suna frowns and holds his arm, moving a little farther from him and closer to the aisle.

Osamu’s eyes wander around the church, admiring the very, very grand decorations that covered every corner of the place, courtesy of his fiancée’s family. “We want it to be perfect,” they said. It feels all too much― no, it really is too much.

He averts his gaze to the guests, the first few rows occupied by their respective families. Atsumu was there too, kept on turning his head to steal glances at Sakusa who was seated beside his former teammates at Inarizaki on the fourth row. Some acquaintances from high school were also there, though he didn’t really expect that they’d come. Osamu smiles at the sight of his friends who were enjoying themselves before looking further, and then he freezes.

Feet glued to the ground. Mouth opened in shock. No thoughts, head empty.

It’s strange how Osamu had a good night sleep last night but feels like he didn’t because he thinks he was hallucinating.

Except he doesn’t.

Because Rintarou Suna is here, on the day of his wedding, uninvited yet he looks like he’s the one getting married. Then Suna looks at him and smirks, confident and smug. Osamu _thinks he never changed_. Thinks _this was the man I’ve loved since high school_. Thinks _this was the man who broke his heart_.

And he’d let him break it again for the second time.

The two only look away from each other when the big wooden doors of the chapel slowly open, and everyone turns their heads to look at the bride, wearing a pastel-themed gown that looks like it had three petticoats underneath because of how big it was.

The ceremony continues and Suna’s one leg keeps on bouncing and bouncing as the officiant continues to speak. He swears he’s breaking out in cold sweat now. But Komori bumps his shoulder with his, making Suna turn to him. “Gonna chicken out?” was all Komori asks, a smirk tugging on the corners of his lips.

“No,” he replies and looks back at the bride and groom.

And he’s unsure if he’s hallucinating or what, if he’s desperate to get the love of his life back, but he thinks Osamu’s much more interested in knowing what he was doing here rather than the woman in front of him who was busy giving him the puppy eyes while his groom was busy stealing glances at Suna.

“…do you take him to be your husband?”

“I do.”

“And do you, Osamu Miya, take her to be your wife?” The officiant looks at Osamu, whose attention was somewhere else. Rather, on someone else. Osamu was looking at Suna, as though waiting for him to do something. Like he wants him to do something about this.

“No, he doesn’t,” Suna speaks as he stands up, hiding his shaking hands inside the front pockets of his pants. And as if it was on cue, everyone else inside the chapel turned their heads towards him, horrified looks all thrown at him.

He didn’t care, though, they weren’t the love of his life. They weren’t Osamu Miya.

Suna stands in the middle of the aisle, his eyes still on Osamu when he takes out one hand, holding it out for him to take. “Well?” He says and he hears whispers and protests from both sides, and quiet cheers from their friends.

Osamu lets out an airy laugh when he looks at Suna, and runs towards him to take his hand before he gets pulled by Suna as he runs towards the doors of the chapel.

“Holy shit, Rin!” Osamu exclaims when they get out of the chapel, still getting dragged by Suna as he runs.

They only stop when they ran out of breath, letting go of each other’s hands. A chuckle escapes Suna’s lips when he looks at him. “Surprise?”

“I― how― you weren’t even invited!”

“I know right? The audacity of your fiancée to not invite me.” Suna deadpans.

“You… you gatecrashed a wedding? Why?” Osamu blinks in disbelief. He remembers that he always used to say that Suna always gets to do what he wants during high school but never in his life did he actually think that he would do something so reckless as this.

Suna places his hands on his hips and laughs dryly as he walks closer to Osamu, their faces only inches apart.

“Oh, ‘Samu, you underestimate the things I’d do for you.”

(Suna cups the cheeks of the man before him―the love of his life―as though he doesn’t want to let him go. Then he kisses him chastely, pouring all the things he’d been wanting to tell him into that kiss, hoping he’d understand.

And Osamu does understand, he always will.)

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first time to publish an actual fic so i hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> special mention to  
> — aya and kari because i probably would not have written this if it weren't for them. i love you both!
> 
> you can reach me [here](https://twitter.com/a3knb) !


End file.
